Lo siento pero no lo siento
by kiose
Summary: Una acción imprudente desencadena reacciones inesperadas pero, al final, no hay nada más hipócrita que pedir disculpas por algo que no lamentamos. Erza lo sabe muy bien. Gray también. Grayza. One-shot.


N.A. - Creo que el título de esto describe perfectamente mis sentimientos hacia la historia xD.

Me estoy mudando de casa y por alguna nostálgica razón quería publicar una de las muchas historias que he escrito entre estas lindas paredes antes de irme. Así que elegí ésta, que es la mejor de las que tengo (terminadas xD). Un brindis (sin vino porque no tengo) por las muchas historias que escribiré estando en mi nuevo hogar y blabla (le falta una correjidita así que si tiene errores me disculpo de antemano, pero realmente quería publicar esta historia y si no lo hago hoy no podré subirla hasta la semana que viene D: ).

Me divertí muchísimo escribiéndolo así que espero que también pasen un buen rato leyendo y lo disfruten ;).

* * *

Vagamente escuchó el sonido de las puertas del gremio abrirse, pero no le prestó atención. Al menos hasta que el ruido que inundaba el vestíbulo desapareció abruptamente.

Levantó la vista para ver a Kana, que estaba frente a él y, la expresión de su amiga, sumada a la manera en la que señalaba detrás de él, lo hizo girarse inmediatamente.

Esperaba ver a algún herido o a alguien muy molesto a la entrada del vestíbulo. Porque eso era lo único que se le habría ocurrido esperar después de escuchar cómo el gremio se había silenciado tan repentinamente o al ver la cara pasmada de Kana.

Pero, cuando se giró, la mandíbula casi se le dislocó de lo mucho que abrió la boca.

Sus sentimientos eran una extraña combinación de asombro, desconcierto, vergüenza, confusión, aturdimiento, incomodidad, molestia y tal vez algo de miedo.

Porque, en la entrada del gremio, se encontraba la imponente Titania.

Siempre había poseído una postura y un temple que la hacían lucir formidable sin importar la ocasión. Su mirada intimidante nunca fallaba en ganarle respeto en cualquier lugar y su presencia, tan solemne como desafiante, era una advertencia para cualquiera que intentara meterse con ella.

Con el sol golpeando su espalda y delineando su figura sería complicado notar si había algo diferente en ella en primera instancia. Pero una vez que las pupilas se hubiesen acostumbrado al exceso de luz más de la mitad del gremio quedó boquiabierto.

Con los brazos cruzados sobre su generoso busto, la formidable mujer entró al gremio y avanzó entre las mesas con naturalidad, dejando que las bocas de los magos del gremio se abrieran aún más.

Porque la imponente Titania estaba, en esos momentos, entrando al lugar _completamente desnuda_.

Y sería una mentira decir que no era igualmente imponente aun sin ropa que la cobijara. Por el contrario, parecía intimidar más sin la limitación de la vestimenta.

Gray corrió en su dirección y una vez frente a ella trató de que su propio cuerpo tapara lo más que pudiera del de Erza. La abrazaría, pero sin nada de tela entre ella y él no se sentía tan seguro de poder palpar su piel desnuda sin despertar alguna reacción indeseada en su cuerpo.

De momento sus manos estaban sudando excesivamente y ni siquiera la estaba tocando.

Maldijo el hecho de no traer camisa porque no tenía nada para cubrirla además de sus pantalones que estaban fuera de discusión.

- E-erza, ponte algo de ropa—exigió en un murmullo, o al menos él hubiera querido que fuera un murmullo, pero salió más como grito silencioso.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? Tú siempre caminas así por el gremio—señaló Erza enarcando una ceja.

- Sí, pero no es lo mismo—exclamó Gray con alarma, pretendiendo que su voz siguiera siendo un murmullo, pero tuvo la misma suerte que sus palabras anteriores.

- ¿En qué difiere?—interrogó Erza con autoridad.

Gray se mordió el labio. Exprimiendo su cerebro por una respuesta pero notando casi al instante que no tenía manera de responder a eso. Se resignó a que sus acciones hablaran más que las palabras que no podía decir.

Le lanzó varias miradas amenazantes a los ojos curiosos del gremio que se fijaban sobre el impresionante físico de Erza y consiguió intimidar a más de uno para que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo (Espera, ¿acaso esa era Lucy mirando embobada a la pelirroja?).

Jaló un mantel de una mesa cercana ignorando que Natsu estaba recargado sobre él y se cayó contra la mesa con fuerza cuando Gray se lo quitó (el DragonSlayer habría comenzado una pelea con Gray ahí mismo de no ser porque Erza estaba justo en frente).

Trató de cubrir a Erza con el mismo, extendiendo por los bordes la tela frente a ella, como si quisiera que la tomara y la envolviera en su cuerpo, pero ella no se movió. Realmente no tenía intenciones de cooperar con él.

Así que Gray la rodeó con el mantel de manera incómoda. El tejido era tan delgado que podía sentir el delicioso calor de la piel de la chica bajo sus dedos. Eso o era un pervertido con súper sensibilidad.

Necesitaba moverla del centro de atención del gremio donde atraía demasiados ojos curiosos y uno que otro pervertido que le quitaba la tela del cuerpo con la vista. Pero sacarla a la calle no era una opción, así que optó por llevarla a la enfermería del gremio.

La guió hasta el cuarto y una vez ahí cerró la puerta y se recargó con fastidio contra la madera.

Un pesado suspiro se le escapó antes de que girara su semblante molesto hacia Erza. Esta vez se permitiría alzar la voz todo lo que quisiera.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo, Erza? ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando...?—

Las palabras de Gray fueron interrumpidas cuando Erza dejó caer la tela de sus hombros y se acercó a él.

Gray hubiera retrocedido pero tenía la puerta contra su espalda. Intentó abrirla sólo para percatarse de que se abre hacia adentro.

Se retorció un poco luchando por que la piel de Erza tocara lo menos posible de él. Pero Erza sólo necesitó acercarse más para que finalmente su pecho estuviera presionado contra el de él acorralándolo completamente.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y obligó a su mente a pensar en lo que estaba diciendo antes de que Erza pegara su apetecible figura desnuda contra su torso descubierto, pero encontró su mente en blanco...totalmente.

- ¿"En qué estaba pensando cuando" qué?—demandó Erza sosteniendo al muchacho por los antebrazos para detener un poco el estremecimiento involuntario del cuerpo de su amigo.

- ¿...cuando...?—Gray sólo repitió mecánicamente la palabra porque sinceramente su mente ya no podía trabajar en lo que él quería. En vez de eso estaba concentrado en lo incómodo que era tratar de retener las ganas de ceñir esas deliciosas curvas contra él.

- Gray—repitió Erza y sólo recibió un quejido como respuesta. - Mírame, Gray—ordenó.

El chico entreabrió los ojos y tragó saliva con una dificultad tan notoria que casi lucía dolorosa.

- ¿Te molesta que camine así por el gremio?—soltó la mujer, con voz suave pero que sonaba demasiado casual para lo que estaba preguntando.

Gray apretó los párpados y mordió su labio inferior mientras asentía frenéticamente. No quería abrir la boca porque no estaba dispuesto a exponerse a que se le escaparan todos los sonidos de placer que luchaba por detener en su garganta.

Erza sonrió satisfecha.

Pensó en presionar un poco más al muchacho, pero al ver el sudor recorriendo su rostro y su expresión torcida por retener lo que fuera que estuviera guardando decidió que había sido suficiente para él.

- Muy bien—soltó con indiferencia. Gray comenzó a desesperarse al no saber a qué se refería ella con eso.

Unos segundos después se separó de él. Las piernas del chico, incapaces de sostenerlo, dejaron el resto de su cuerpo colapsar deslizándose lentamente hasta quedar sentado con la espalda contra la puerta.

En segundos la pelirroja usó su magia para equipar su ropa usual y avanzó hacia el chico o simplemente caminaba hacia la puerta pero casualmente él estaba en la misma dirección.

Antes de que la mano de Erza alcanzara la perilla la mano de Gray interceptó la extremidad. La chica bajó la mirada para verlo, pero él no estaba viendo en su dirección.

- Haré todo lo que pueda para dejar de quitarme la ropa, no volveré a caminar sin camisa por el gremio—su voz sonaba rasposa y llena de frustración.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que es mi intención que hagas eso?—cuestionó la pelirroja con voz severa.

Gray levantó la vista y la enfocó en ella, arqueando una ceja con una expresión que claramente cuestionaba _"qué es lo que quieres de mí"_.

- Después de todo, esa característica, aunque en ocasiones de muy mal gusto, es la que te hace ser tú—agregó con voz mucho más suave y amable aunque conservando su firmeza.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que nunca vuelvas a venir desnuda al gremio?—inquirió Gray, nuevamente con voz reprimida mientras se ponía de pie y miraba con ojos desafiantes a la mujer, su mano estrujando ligeramente la de ella.

- ¿Por qué te importaría mi vestimenta o, en este particular caso, carencia de ella?—cuestionó Erza con firmeza y algo de ironía en su tono de voz.

- No me gustó la manera en la que los hombres te observaban, incluso juraría que vi a varias mujeres viéndote fijamente (podría jurar que Lucy era una de ellas)—confesó Gray con los ojos clavados en el suelo.

- Tengo que insistir en mi pregunta; esto es algo que sólo le incumbe a mi persona ¿Por qué te importaría a ti?—demandó con autoridad y molestia tenue en su voz.

Tan pronto como soltó la pregunta las manos de Gray detuvieron con seguridad la cara de Erza y sus labios se pusieron sobre los de ella. Un simple contacto de un par de fríos labios posados sobre los cálidos de la chica de manera bastante forzada. Si él no la estuviera sosteniendo firmemente por la cara, Erza se habría ido de espaldas por la fuerza con la que él presionaba sus labios.

Gray se alejó unos segundos después, con su cabello tapando sus ojos.

Abrió el portón de madera y salió con pasos enfurecidos de la enfermería. Azotó la puerta tras él con tanta potencia que no sólo llamó la atención de más de la mitad del gremio, sino que la misma se abrió de par en par con la energía del golpe.

El gremio enfocó su mirada en un Gray muy furioso saliendo de la enfermería dando pisotones y, una vez que él se hubiera marchado de la edificación, las miradas regresaron a una muy sorprendida Erza congelada frente a la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de enfermería.

Los murmullos cargados de suposiciones no se hicieron esperar y fueron precisamente esos los que despertaron a la pelirroja de su ensoñación y la forzaron a moverse de donde estaba para seguir a Gray.

Con algo de suerte lo alcanzaría antes de que se le perdiera en las calles de la ciudad.

Gray no quería huir, sólo se sentía tan atrapado y asfixiado con sus emociones que trató de salir del gremio antes de que sus sentimientos explotaran igual que una bomba en la cara de Erza. Aunque después del beso tan forzado que le había dado era muy posible que ya fuera muy tarde para evitar eso.

Sabía que tendría que enfrentar a Erza y no tenía miedo de hacerlo. Si el momento llegaba lo encararía; era lo menos que podía hacer después de la manera en la que había besado a la chica para luego esfumarse. Por eso, cuando escuchó el característico ruido metálico de placas de armadura chocando unas con otras no corrió, se detuvo y esperó a que la chica lo alcanzara.

Había mucha gente en la atareada calle pero todos se pasaban de largo ignorando al mago semidesnudo detenido en la mitad del camino.

- Gray—

Se giró hacia ella ante el llamado de su nombre y la miró con el semblante más inexpresivo que pudo mostrar.

Hubo una pequeña pausa en la que sólo se miraron con ojos desafiantes mientras ignoraban a las ocupadas personas que continuaban caminando a un lado de ellos.

- No me gusta que la gente me oculte cosas—indicó la mujer directamente y con eso él sabía que se refería a los sentimientos que había expresado en el beso.

La severidad con la que lo dijo sólo hizo que Gray pusiera los ojos en blanco con molestia. Quería aclarar las cosas con la chica pero no estaba dispuesto a ser regañado por ella.

- ¿Durante cuánto tiempo te sentiste de esa manera?—preguntó Erza con repentina suavidad.

Gray no habría tenido la decencia de contestar si no hubiera detectado el ligero tono de súplica y la urgencia en la voz de la pelirroja.

- Por un tiempo—replicó con ambigüedad.

Erza asintió comprensivamente. Hubo unos instantes en los que nadie dijo nada. Gray sabía que ella no había terminado de hablar así que desvió la mirada a un lado, nerviosamente, esperando a que concluyera lo que tenía que decir.

- Lo que hiciste en la enfermería...—finalmente continuó hablando.

Gray se sonrojó al instante, no sólo por lo que implicaban sus palabras, sino porque se avergonzaba un poco de sus impulsivas y dominantes acciones.

- Podríamos, t-tal vez, ¿intentarlo de nuevo?—

Eso era un desenlace que no esperaba. Parpadeó una vez, dos veces, hasta tres veces sin poder procesar las palabras de la pelirroja.

- Seguro—dijo sin aliento girando su cabeza hacia ella.

Las manos de Erza tomaron su cara y lo acercaron a ella. Gray entreabrió los labios con impaciencia. Ella se inclinó lentamente hacia él hasta que su aliento golpeara directamente su boca. Pero retrocedió un poco unos segundos después, con inseguridad.

El chico se mordió el labio con deseo. Ansiaba sentir esos labios nuevamente sobre los suyos, prometiéndose que esta vez disfrutaría el momento en vez de buscar desesperadamente demostrarle algo a través de sus acciones.

Comenzó a sentir un hormigueo en sus labios que, inquietos, esperaban los de ella. Pero ya había forzado un beso y no quería que éste resultara igual de apurado e impaciente.

Recargó su frente en la de ella, anhelando que se animara a besarlo de una vez y un suspiro se le resbaló de los labios sin que pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo. Una sonrisa de satisfacción llegó a su rostro al considerar la idea de que estuviera tan nerviosa como él.

El aliento tembloroso de la chica le hizo cosquillas y su sonrisa sólo se pronunció.

Por alguna razón, Erza tenía la extraña necesidad de borrar la sonrisa arrogante en los labios de Gray con los propios.

Y por la manera en la que sus labios temblaban de manera invitante parecía que él realmente quería que ella lo intentara.

Así que dejó que el magnetismo uniera sus labios.

En cuanto el contacto comenzó se volvió intenso de inmediato y las manos de Gray volaron a sostener la nuca y la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Erza para asegurarse de que la chica no se alejara de él y lo dejara con las ganas de seguirla besando.

Las personas en la calle seguían caminando a sus costados tratando de ignorar la demostración pública de afecto y a la vez desconociendo completamente toda la tensión que alguna vez había existido entre los dos magos y que se disolvía en esos precisos momentos.

[...]

En un principio, cuando Erza lo encontró, esperaba que la chica ignorara el asunto del beso y se limitara a pedirle una disculpa por haberlo tentado "indecorosamente" o algo por el estilo.

No recibió una disculpa. Pero eso no le sorprendió porque no era inusual en ella. Erza rara vez se disculparía con él.

En realidad no le importó.

Igual una disculpa de su boca no habría sido sincera y no le habría gustado recibirla de cualquier manera.

Lo que recibió de su parte fue mejor que cualquier palabra que ella le pudiera haber dicho.

* * *

N.A.- La idea de ver a Erza imitar un poco el (contagioso) hábito de Gray me intrigaba tanto que tuve que escribir esto xD.  
Empecé a principios de Febrero, pero como soy un tubérculo (patata) para el romance (y relaciones sociales en general :P) me tardé en escribirlo y pulirlo hasta lo que pueden leer el día de hoy.

Si hay algo en lo que puedo mejorar realmente me gustaría escucharlo y si son fans del Grayza como yo entonces tengo un especial interés en conocerles y que nos convirtamos en mejores amigos para y por siempre :D *shot* bueno, no tanto xD (apoyen lo que apoyen yo los quiero igual ;D). En realidad si les gusta Fairy Tail ya están en mi lista de "sería genial que fuéramos amigos" :3.

Espero me permitan leerlos, queridas personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer la historia (desde ya por leer esto tienen mi gratitud :'D).  
Nos leemos en próximamente (espero).  
Kiosé cambio y fuera

PD-*autopromoción descarada* Si quieren leer algo más intenso lean "Monochrome" en mi cuenta de "niña mala" xD *shot*


End file.
